tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward's Brass Band
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.05 |number=161 |released= * 10th October 2003 * 13th February 2004 * 24th March 2004 * 31st July 2004 * 18th October 2004 * 25th November 2005 * 26th November 2005 * 16th September 2009 |previous=The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge |next=What's the Matter with Henry? }} Edward's Brass Band is the fifth episode of the seventh series. Plot During the summer, there are a lot of attractions for visitors to the island, like the brass band. One day, Edward is very excited. The Fat Controller has given him the job of picking up the band and taking them to a concert staged for the next night. Edward cannot wait to hear their wonderful music. But as Edward steams through Brendam Docks, he does not notice Big Mickey unloading a huge boiler from a ship and accidentally swings the boiler, knocking Edward off the rails into a pile of coal. Cranky has been watching and teases him. The Fat Controller tells Edward that he will go to the fitters yard and may not be able to take the band to their concert, much to his sadness. That night, a storm rolls in while the workmen are trying to repair Edward, leaving him feeling sad and very damp. The next morning, Edward asks if the workmen will be finished soon. The Fat Controller tells him that he will not be fixed in time and that Bertie will take the band to the concert, much to Edward's increased disappointment. Bertie collects the band and sets off. But he finds that the storm has flooded a large part of the road, so his driver decides to take a shortcut across a muddy field. But Bertie's wheels sink in the mud and he cannot budge. The band begins to worry that they will be late to the concert, but the leader has an idea. By now, Edward has been mended and coupled to some coaches. Suddenly he and his driver hear some music coming from the distance which turns out to be a Morse code for help and hurry to see what the matter is. The band is delighted to see their old friend and Edward promises to get them to the concert on time. They climb aboard his coaches and they set off. That night, the concert is a great success. Everyone loves the band's music, especially Edward. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Stepney * Big Mickey * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Donald * Skarloey * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Farmer McColl * Farmer Trotter * Nancy * One of the stone-dropping boys * The Fisherman * James * Toby * Mrs. Kyndley * The Storyteller * The Special Visitor Locations * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Fishing Village * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach * The Windmill * The Works * Three Tier Bridge * Shunting Yards * The Muddy Field * The Old Trestle Bridge * Tidmouth Bay Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the seventh series. * The LT Warehouse from the TUGS episode High Tide can be seen. * Stock footage from the sixth series episode Edward the Very Useful Engine is used, as edited stock footage from the sixth series episode Scaredy Engines and a deleted scene from the seventh series episode The Grand Opening. * This is the first occurrence of a few things: ** The first time a model from TUGS was used as a character, which was Big Mickey. ** The first time in the series that Edward derails. * In the original version with music by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell, the alarm uses the SOS signal in Morse Code. In the new version with music by Robert Hartshorne, the alarm is just a simple musical ditty. Some other international versions use another SOS signal as well. * This episode marks Edward and Cranky's only speaking roles in the seventh series. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh series to have its title card read on Nick Jr., PBS and Treehouse TV airings. * This was the last episode of Gullane Entertainment paired with a PBS Kids, Treehouse TV and Nick Jr. airing of Thomas, as well as the last seventh series episode featured in a half hour airing in the United States and Canada. Goofs * A behind the scenes picture of Edward being repaired shows his empty tender with wires inside. * At the beginning, Gordon has Edward's whistle sound. * Before Edward gets hit by the ship's boiler, his eyes are wonky. Also, he has his shocked face long before the boiler hits him. * Studio equipment is reflected in Bertie's back window in one shot of him going along the muddy road. * Some of the band members lack mouths on their models. * When Edward puffs by the curve before he gets hit by the ship's boiler, his body is off-centre. * The US narration is out of sync during the conversation between Edward and Thomas and during the scene with Edward and Bertie. Merchandise * Books - Edward's Brass Band and Edward and the Brass Band * Wooden Railway - Red Coach with Brass Band Decals In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 7 * Big Strong Henry/Edward's Brass Band DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Hip Hip Hooray for Thomas US * Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7 DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * On-the-Go Pack AUS * The Complete Series 7 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack DK * Hip Hooray for Thomas and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) SWE * Hooray for Thomas! JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.6 * A Nice Little Story of Thomas the Tank Engine MYS * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures (VCD and DVD) ITA * The Queen of Sodor (Italian DVD) KOR * The Story of Getting to Know Nature HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 * Thomas and Friends Volume 16 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 23 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 16 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:La Banda de Edward he:תזמורת כלי הנשיפה של אדוארד ja:エドワードとブラスバンド pl:Orkiestra Edka ru:Духовой оркестр Эдварда Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video